Far Away
by Taisho Aiko
Summary: Sesshomaru is attracted to Kagome, but it remains hidden through his facade and the need to maintain his reputation. Because of that, he continues to belittle her through his words, even though it pains him inside to do so. Will this attraction blossom into love, or will it pass like the time flies? (Sorry for crappy summary. More info about the creation of the story inside).


**This is a rewrite of my previous one-shot, Far Away, that I had published a long time ago. I had been meaning to rewrite it for a long time, but never really had the time. However, I have been home sick, and decided that I would do so now. I have changed it from a one shot to a story, and I expect it to be about eighteen chapters long, but it may end up being more or less. If this seems typical, I'm sorry, I try to make things different from others, but there are some things that are just general knowledge. If this seems like anyone else's work, please let me know, I will take this down, and do another rewrite. with these things said, I will move on. **

** Some titles of the chapters are inspired by the German Singer, Oonagh's, album, Marchen enden gut. I love a lot of the songs in that album, and believe that they will fit in with the story really well. **

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF INUYASHA OR OONAGH'S WORK, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I AM MERELY INSPIRED BY BOTH WORKS AND AM WRITiNG A FANFICTION. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. **

Sesshomaru slowly meandered through a field of blue flowers, pondering to himself. Were anyone to come across him, they would be unaware of the turmoil raging beneath his facade of indifference. Clueless to the heartache he was experiencing concerning one young woman. However, this would remain unknown as he was unwilling to share his personal life or thoughts with anyone just yet. His emotions would have to subside for quite some time before being revealed. No one could know, especially not her.

His pack trailed behind him, Rin chatting away to Jaken, who was consistently annoyed by her chatter. They both remained utterly loyal to him despite the things he has committed. Rin meant the world to him now, and he would do anything to protect her. However, there was no way he'd ever admit that to anyone. He had to maintain his powerful and strong facade. If anyone discovered his feelings for any of the women, they would call him weak, and that was something that he could not afford to happen. Anyone who dared to proclaim that he was weak would be killed for their insolence.

Soon they reached the end of the clearing and entered the forest that would lead them to their destination. It was the time for a visit to InuYasha's pack, for him to make another attempt to acquire the tetsusaiga, the fang that could slay a hundred demons in one swing. The hidden reason for the visit was to actually check up on her, the woman he was interested in. He would purposely lose the battle just to have an excuse to return. If he truly wanted to, he would have had the sword the first time he fought for it. This was his manner of teaching his imbecile half-brother how to properly use the sword, which he still has not accomplished, and to properly check up on her to see how she was faring within the group.

When they finally arrived to the clearing, he noticed from afar that there was one member missing, the one he came to see. This piqued his curiosity as well as concern. Where could she have gone? Was she safe? Why is she alone? So many questions arose in his head, but he remained impassive, never once showing his thoughts or emotions. Might as well just begin the battle as it was too late to turn back and head in another direction. He remained thoroughly disappointed that he would not be able to see her that day, but hoped it would not be long before he did.

"Well half-breed, it seems that one of your companions is missing. Is she dead perhaps? After all, she is only a weak mortal. Not worth any demons time or protection."

He saw InuYasha jump up and draw his sword out, ready for a fight.

"She's not dead, and, in any case, it's none of your business where she's at, you bastard!"

The look of pure fury on his face was comforting and amusing all at once. They quickly engaged, his half-brother rashly charging at him, wildly swinging his sword. He mentally sighed at the way he handled his sword and quickly blocked the oncoming attack. He retaliated and the impact sent InuYasha flying through the air before he hit the ground with a loud thud. Curses flowed out of his half-brother's mouth like a river before he stood and charged once again. Internally correcting his brother's actions, he once again retaliated, but decided to quickly terminate this battle as he had not much purpose for remaining.

So with that, he quickly finished the endeavor, and flew off in the westward direction, most certainly heading back to his home.

Meanwhile, the Inutachi gang was stunned at the sight they just witnessed. Sesshomaru had defeated InuYasha in battle, but retreated without the sword. Something was amiss, and they desired nothing more than to discover the reason behind his odd behavior. They also caught on to how he commented, even if it was quite rude and demeaning, on their missing companion. That was not something to be taken lightly. They would now have a lot to talk about when Kagome returned from her time in the future. InuYasha, after rising from his defeated position, remained perched on a tree branch also pondering the odd encounter with his half-brother. Many questions arose that night, but none could be answered. With no information to go off of, they all settled down for the night, needing a good rest for the upcoming days.

Sesshomaru silently berated himself for his department of the battle. He knew the group would currently be questioning his actions and true reasons for the fights he engaged in with his half-brother. After all, if he did not take the sword, why was he really fighting? He couldn't let them know that he was indeed not after the sword, but after a woman that was a part of their group. Now that he made that mistake, he would undoubtedly be questioned for his behavior, not just by them, but by other cardinal lords and other important people, like the Western Council, and his mother. His mother would be the most furious and upset out of all of them, considering what his father had done to her.

Oh, how he wished he could reverse the hands of time and changed his actions, but what was done was done, and nothing could change that. He could only mentally prepare himself for the interrogation that was sure to come. It seems that this would be the time to reveal his true intentions after all. He only hoped that it would be sorted out smoothly, but knowing these people, it would not go over well. With that thought, he continued on his way to his palace, his pack following behind him on Ah-Un, undoubtedly suspicious of his odd behavior.

**There it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
